Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Obscured Illusions
Summary: Yami likes Ryou, but Ryou is torn between Yami and Bakura. How will he resolve his predicament? BakuraRyou, some YamiYuugi. Shonen ai, lime. Please R&R! -BACK FROM THE DEAD-
1. Anticipation

Author's Note: (1/19/08) I have decided to revise this story and continue it. It's been over three years since I published this story, and I have neglected my fanfiction until now. I'm sorry if my readers have given up on me, but I'm back!!! My apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I'm using wordpad, which doesn't have a spell-checker.

Original A/N: Ok, I was originally going to make this part of a new story, "Worst Yuugiou Pairings Ever!" for the first chapter. But I decided I liked this story, and it didn't deserve to go into the parody category. So, this story will stand alone.

(Yes, this story used to have a lemon hosted by AFF. However, I was a minor at the time, and they deleted my story because of that fact. So, the lime will have to suffice. Sorry!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou. It is the intellectual property of Takahashi Kazuki.**

For clarification: Yes, the yamis can fission off from their hosts. Why? Because I said so. And I believe it's accepted as part of the online fandom. 

---

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**  
_Anticipation_

---

"AIBOU!!! WAKE UP! It's time for your practice duel! I need to prep you, so we aren't embarrassed in front of that baka pharaoh."

Ryou groaned, and pulled a pillow over his head. _Couldn't a boy get some sleep in this house? _"Five more minutes…" he grumbled. But just as he was dropping off to sleep, he felt a cool hand brush by his cheek and rip the pillow off of his head.

"Ryou! It's time to get up! It's time to get up! It's time to get up!! Come on, stop being lazy." 

Sitting up quickly, Ryou glared at his counterpart through a curtain of mussed, tangled hair. "You couldn't try and wake me up nicely?" Ryou asked, irritated. His eyes dropped lower, and took in his half-dressed state. "You aren't even ready yourself!" Nonplussed, his attacker grinned.

"But you would have fallen asleep again, and our victory over the pharoah is much more important than your rest," Bakura said cheekily, bouncing up and down on the cream-colored comforter. "Therefore... RYOU! It's time to get up! It's time to-"

Lips silenced Yami Bakura's, as his lighter side gently probed his mouth with an exploring tongue. Bakura felt Ryou's pleasure explode through the link, wrapping his mind with golden, sparkling fireworks of ecstasy. He moaned and let his hikari claim his lips, mind, and soul. Bakura entwined his fingers into Ryou's silky, feather-like hair. 

"Aibou…" he began to protest, but stopped as his wonderful hikari put a finger to his own swollen lips.

"Shh," he whispered, voice husky with lust. "Just shut up, and let me take care of you," he continued, and began to kiss his way down from Bakura's neck to his chest, a trail of love bites marking the way.

Incredulous, Bakura wondered to himself. _When did Ryou get so dominant? _But his thoughts were quickly cut off as he heard his pants unzip, and a warm heat slowly envelop his arousal…

---

Ryou bolted awake. _Why did I have that dream? And why was it in Yami's point of view!_ He blushed as he suddenly remembered what _he _had done in that dream. _I would never do something like that… _he thought, but it didn't sound convincing even in his own mind.

"Ryou! It's time to get up! It's time to get up! It's time to get up! It's time to-" Remembering the dream, Ryou decided to instead shove his hand into Bakura's face. Which he did.

"Aw, Ryou…" his yami pouted.

"I'm TIRED, Bakura! Look at the clock, you moron! It's 5:15!" Ryou glared, pointing at the blinking numbers on their alarm clock. Bakura winked.

"You need time to get ready for the Pharaoh! I need to teach you about my deck. And, I know you'll probably have to change 20 thousand times, put on your makeup and face products, all that teen stuff," he said dramatically, placing a hand on his forehead and fluttering his eyelashes. "Ra knows you've been looking forward to it," he snickered.

Ryou flushed. "First of all, I'm not a girl. I don't need makeup. Second of all…" he paused, "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT YAMI! DID YOU USE THE LINK AGAIN?" he shrieked, tearing after his yami, whom had mysteriously vanished after his last comment. "I'll KILL you!" he screamed. A fluffy white head peeked out of the closet.

"Hikari, I didn't mean to! It was just _there_… and I wanted to know what you were thinking about so much! It's boring sitting at home doing nothing but watching Jerry Springer and Jenny Craig commercials. Hey, why is it they show an ad for 1-800-JENNY-20, and then immediately after that play Pillsbury commercials? But back to the link thing. It's not like I SNOOPED or anyth-" he ducked as Ryou's shoe went flying at his head.

"Ryouuuuuuuu!" he whimpered, and finally the enraged Ryou nodded. 

"It's ok, Bakura. I know I can't stop you, it's just your nature." Bakura frowned. "Just don't go around telling everybody!" Ryou warned.

"But I..." 

Ryou glared in silent admonition.

"Fine!" Bakura said, rather flatly. "But don't expect me to enjoy it! My pain is your suffering!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, and shook his head in amusement. "Ok, Yami. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I come?"

"… No."

"Why? Is it a COLDDDDDDDDDDDD shower?" Bakura crowed, a wicked grin on his face.

Ryou, without changing his expression, calmly walked up to him, and whacked him on the side of his head.

"Itai! Owch! That hurt, Ryou!" Bakura sulked, as his aibou turned on his heels and all but ran to the shower, face flushed a bright red.

Meanwhile, at the Mutou home…

He pondered. No, he pondered, it was more than pondering. It was PONDERING.

What could he say to Ryou today? If he so much as even SUGGESTED his feelings toward him, the Tomb Robber would rip his head off. Of course, he could just mind crush him, but he preferred not to use his powers on such insignificant nuisances.

Ryou, his innocent, sweet, shy, deliriously intoxicating love. But a love that had no idea how much he felt for him. Yami sighed. Ryou would never reciprocate his feelings; he had his own yami to love. as twisted as that would be, or even some girl from school. Just because he wasn't on the straight and narrow road didn't mean that no one else was, either.

He glanced at the clock. 5:15. He knew he should get some rest, but how could he _NOT _be excited to see Ryou? And excited in more ways than one, he thought wryly, looking down.

Sighing, he reached behind the bed-stand next to him, reaching toward his duel disk. Maybe it would take his mind off of Ryou. As he carried it to his lap, he slowly stroked the sleek, white compartments, and drew out his deck.

Dark Magician was on the top. Yami smiled at the card in his hand, remembering all the fond nights they had spent in the shadow realm together. The Dark Magician somehow put him at ease; it was as if the card sensed his agitation and was calming him.

"Thank you," he whispered, and placed his card at the bottom of his deck. He knew he didn't have to worry about where he had put it; it would always come to him in his time of need if he believed in the heart of the cards.

Yami had conveyed his trust in his deck to Yuugi, and the cards obeyed Yuugi almost as well as they obeyed him. Yuugi's shining innocence seemed to be enough for the cards; they could feel love and trust radiating out from behind his huge shiny eyes.

Yami looked at the clock again. 5:28. He supposed he should go back to sleep; he wouldn't meet Ryou until 11, six hours and 32 minutes from now. Slowly dragging his feet through the beige shag carpeting, he made his way back upstairs.

Bakura's POV

_I can hear the soft patter of his shower, like rain falling on a tin roof. Bit by bit his shower is cleansing his body, but by doing so he's slowly washing away fragments of me._

I'm not jealous that all he thinks about is Pharaoh this and Pharaoh that. No, of course not. I'm not being sarcastic at all. Except for the fact that I am, and I know it. But, Ryou... It's almost as if he just thinks as me as another extension of himself, as if he takes me for granted.

Ryou is so innocent, so full of joy and laughter. He's the only one who can see my true self. Granted, I haven't shown him most of it, but he still sees more of me than most. It saddens me and angers me that I'm not the one who can bring happiness and peace into his life- that I can't be the one who comforts him when he's afraid, or delights with him when he's excited. All I am to him is something to put up with, a constant annoyance. But he doesn't realize that I do it just so I can interact with him in some small way; he's naive like that. Why he could lose his naivety to scum like Yami no Yuugi, I do not know.

Yami Yuugi has no idea what he was like… he says he's changed, but I know he hasn't. I sorrow for my light, for the choices that he's making, but I can't really do anything about it. Well, I can't stop him from doing as he wishes, but I can stop him from being hurt. I can be the one who protects him. I can be his silent guardian, the stoic soldier in his dreams. Hell, I'll do whatever I have to do to shield him, even if it means sacrificing my own state of awareness. Just please, Ra, don't let any harm befall him.

_...Pfft. Look at me! I'm pathetic. Dealing with my stupid feelings for my hikari like a newborn babe. I would think that I'd at least be bothered to know I'm in love with a mortal. But that I've accepted it, so soon? There's got to be another way, some way I can trick myself out of this hell-hole. I've lived years without being hurt, or even letting myself have a weak spot. I would think that at least I would have the common sense-- but no. With him, it's different. With him, I don't know who I am, anymore. And, the weird thing is, I don't mind._

Ryou stepped out of the shower, humming to himself. "Kura!! The shower is all yours!" When he didn't hear an acknowledgement, he ventured further out into the house, shivering as the cold hit his damp skin. "Hey, Bakura?" he asked, spotting his darker side leaning against the window, facing toward the garden outside.

Startled, Bakura jumped down. "Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you. Thanks," he said, grudgingly. "I'll only be a moment, then we can get started." He started over to the shower, not waiting for a reply.

Ryou nodded absently, thoughts turning over in his head. Something was wrong, but he didn't want to pry, even if Bakura would have utilized the link straightaway. Unlike -some- people, he had morals. He would just have to wait until his yami told him, he supposed. He snorted. Like that would ever happen.  
_  
_Yuugi's House

Sunlight poured through the window, and came to rest on the brightly pattered cover of Yuugi's bed. Birds were chirping, neighbors were singing, and Yuugi was pissed off.

"Damnit, its 6:00! F$king sun…" he swore, and angrily pulled his cover over his head. Unfortunately, this action also pulled the bedspread off of his feet, making him curse even more.

Many people would be shocked and surprised to hear such words coming out of little Yuugi's mouth, but in fact it was a daily routine. Why he did not get curtains, we may never know. But we DO know what will happen next in this chain of early morning events.

Yuugi's Daily Schedule

6:00- Yell at the sun and cuss out the bed  
6:20- Call for Yami to close the non-existent curtains  
6:21- Realize he doesn't_ have _curtains, and tell Yami to make breakfast, and hop to it  
6:27- Return from the shadow realm (Yami banished him there when compared to Eclipse the Kitchen Wench [Demon Diary)  
6:30- Start making breakfast for Yami and himself, while grumbling vile words under his breath  
6:45- Serve breakfast to Yami (that mysteriously has an abundance of salt in it)

6:45:23- Gulp down his breakfast while running from an angry Pharaoh Atem  
6:50- Watch as Yami returns to normal, and either get ready for school, or get dressed for the weekend  
7:00- Start walking to school, or turn on the TV, plop down on the couch with a bunch of popcorn, call the others, and have fun sticking popcorn in Yami's hair

…etc.

So, once all of this is done, our hero walks toward the next city, ready to face any new challenges that come his way. Pikachu: Pi pika chu!

... or not.

And so this concludes our segment on Yuugi's Daily Schedule! Tune in next time. ::applause track::

Bakura's POV

_Ryou… is still picking out outfits. Trying to look his best for Yami no Yuugi, no doubt. I envy the Pharaoh, he has always received everything that I ever wanted. Why is it so? Is it just because I was born of a lower social class? Or have the gods favored him above me? If that is true, I will not interfere with their will. Even I, a simple spirit, would not pick a fight with them, unless I wanted to lose everything. Although 'everything' wouldn't be much… seeing as Ryou is still not mine._

But if I even have one chance with my light; my pure white angel, I shall take it. And that Pharaoh shall pay for his foolish whims.

---

So, how does everyone like the revised version? Or, at least, tell me if you hate it... ¬¬;; I'm going to update the other chapters now. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Confusion

A/N: (1/19/08) Still in the process of updating this fic. So, I'm revising this chapter as well as the next two. I'm deleting all previous reviewer replies, though, and saving them until the end of this fic. Again, sorry! I just don't want to clutter up the page with text.

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Yuugiou. If she did, wouldn't she be living in style up in Japan, writing more manga? Does she? I don't think so.

---

The sunlight streamed over the shining walls of Domino City, and seemed to stop on a certain game shop. Inside this game shop was an old man, a young boy and… a spirit. Said spirit was pacing outside the bathroom door, muttering under his breath. But from inside the bathroom, a voice called.

"Yami, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet! You'll have plenty of time once I'm done."

"Today has to be perfect! I have no time to waste," Yami growled, "It's like my motto!"

"What, always believe in the heart of the cards?" Yuugi asked, puzzled.

"No, the other one!" Yami exclaimed, getting into the groove.

"Uhm… friends are like rosebuds: shy and innocent on the outside, but bright, lovely, full of energy, and distinctive on the inside?"

"No, that's Tea's. Remember the one I told you the last time Marik and Malik came over?"

"Oh. That one. Don't waste time; you'll either end up killed, or slave to a certain blond Egyptian. Right, Yami?"

Yami snickered. "And it doesn't mean a mind slave either…"

Yuugi sweat dropped. "What kind of slave then?" he asked innocently.

Realizing what he just said, he decided his hikari was too young to know. "Never mind... It's not important," he said surreptitiously. "Now let me in! I need to get ready!"

Yuugi sighed, and relented. "Ok, but I get it back once you're done," he said, but he knew his protests fell on deaf ears. "I haven't even spiked my hair yet!"

However, hearing the sound of the hairdryer, he gave it up as a lost cause.Yami would be in there FOREVER. Maybe he could use Tea's bathroom?

---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A white blur shot out of the bedroom and into the arms the spirit of the Sennen Ring.

"BAKURA! The clothes rack!!" he shrieked, sobbing, in only a towel and a pair of socks.

Sighing, Yami Bakura awkwardly patted his hikari on the head, while trying not to stare. "There,there, my girly hikari, it's ok. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Lower lip beginning to tremble, Ryou glanced down at his socks. "It... it attacked me... all I was trying to do was to reach the sweater on top, you know, the yellow v-neck one? And I couldn't reach, so I got mad, and started jumping, and trying to get it, and... and... IT ATTACKED ME!!!! I SWEAR!! It just fell straight down on top of me, and now everything's wrinkled, and I don't have time to iron, and I'M DOOMED!! HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A MESSY SLOB! You hear that, Bakura, a SLOB!!" 

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Is that it? It's your fault, you realize. You should have asked me to get it for you. And I am SO not paying for it to get fixed."

"But… but… you know I didn't MEAN to… it's just that…" Ryou broke down crying. "Oh, Yami, I just have to tell you. I'M PREGNANT!"

… ::thud::

The white haired teen peered through his tear-stained eyelashes, curious as to what had made the sound and why Bakura wasn't talking.

To his shock and dismay, his yami was passed out on the floor.

Ryou leaned down, and put his ear to his Yami's chest. His pale face turned even paler when he realized he had no heartbeat! There was only one thing left to do.

Shaking, he lowered his face to Bakura's, and put a hand on his prostrate Yami's chest. Ryou pursed his lips, and began the decent.

---

I opened my eyes, and looked up to see my hikari... Or rather, my hikari's lips.

'What in the name of Ra!' I thought, and quickly clenched my eyes shut. Was he going to KISS me?

I thought for a couple of seconds, (which was really all I had) and decided.

Blood and ashes, I might as well go through with it. It couldn't hurt, could it?

---

Their lips met, and Ryou reached with his other hand to pinch Bakura's nose. He breathed out into his dark's mouth, and pumped his chest three times.

When he went back to complete the process, he was startled to see Yami Bakura's scowling face, glaring at him.

Ryou blinked cutely. "What, haven't you seen mouth to mouth resuscitation before?" he inquired.

Bakura still scowled. "Why?" he demanded.

"You… didn't have a heartbeat... I thought…" Ryou bit his lip, and rocked back on his heels a bit.

Suddenly, Bakura erupted into laughter. "Oh, that's rich. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My poor widdle aibou was worried that I didn't haveaheartbeat! Ohohohohohoho!" he shrieked, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I was worried, I thought you were dead! Stop trivializing it!" Ryou snapped.

Calming down, Bakura replied, "Ryou. I'm a 5000 year old spirit. Did you really expect me to have a heartbeat when I'm already dead?"

Ryou felt stupid. "I uh… well you see…" he stammered.

Bakura looked up seductively from his position on the floor. He was going to have to gamble on the off chance that…

"Ryou, did you just conveniently forget that? If you had wanted an excuse to kiss me, you should have just asked."

He leapt up, with speed he hadn't even known he possessed, and pinned his light against the creamy wall of the living room. "Hmm… must be my tomb robbing reflexes," he mused.

Ryou looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Wh-what…" he asked, uncertainly.

Bakura looked at him critically. "Ryou, if your eyes got any wider, you'd look like the Pharaoh's host."

Ryou blushed, towel slipping a bit lower on his hips. "Bakura, I…"

Yami Bakura silenced his thoughts with a passionate, full bore kiss. Ryou submitted to his dark's will, relaxing into the kiss. But then he stiffened.

Noting the change, Bakura stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

Ryou looked lost, and Bakura saw it. "Shh. It's ok. I understand," he sighed. "Is… he more important to you than I?" he asked, pure, unaltered emotions displayed in his deep brown wells.

"I'm… not sure. Bakura, will you excuse me?" Ryou asked, and took his leave, head bowed.

---

A/N: So, I changed a couple of things around. I wonder, if any of my original readers happen to read the update, if they'll catch it? Hey! Readers! A cookie if you can guess what changed... -snerk- As usual, let me know how you liked it. Thanks!


	3. A Picnic and a Duel

A/N: ...Still revising. Not much else. oO; See you at the bottom?

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm pretty sure we've verified by now that Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. And guess what? It still isn't mine. And won't be. Ever. Fortunately, I suppose...

P.S. I forgot to tell you that I took out the POV changes, and replaced it with a "---". If that's confusing for anyone, just let me know and I'll put them back in. Also, POV is no longer in italic. That's just annoying.

---

How is it that the only thing -not- wrinkled is the leather? Of all the clothes I have, of all the clothes that I SHOULDN'T have and that only appeared in my closet because of my infernal yami... I should burn these. Really. I really WANT to get ready for the duel. I would like to look... well... nice. Like myself, but with edge! Not like Bakura, in color. Read: dyed leather. Who does that? Where does he find these, and why would he put them in _my_ closet? I sighed, and resigned myself to the task of picking out an outfit. 'Red leather or white leather?' I thought, comparing them.

Deciding on the latter, I wriggled into the skin-tight pants and, having succeeded, looked for something at least a little bit modest. To no avail. Should I just go for it? I wondered. It would at least add somewhat of a shock factor... and maybe even draw his eyes to me? Grinning, I tossed aside the usual sweater, albeit wrinkled, opting to replace it with something a bit... Ok, a lot MORE than a bit... risque. A duplicate of Malik's violet shirt, but in an ice blue with a silver chain. White leather boots complimented the shirt and pants, but there was something missing.

Aha! Silver cuffs halfway up my arms and black eyeliner completed the ensemble. 10:30. I had to leave in 20 minutes if I wanted to meet Yami on time.

Yami. He is so impressive, yet, at the same time, so dangerous. But isn't my own yami the same? At least I know he has some sort of feelings toward me, whereas I don't know how to read Yami Yuugi at all. There are so many good qualities in both of them… and Bakura does care for me. But Yami has his own hikari, he doesn't NEED me.

I don't even want to think about this right now! I should be concentrating on the cards. Right. Yami who? Well, not quite... but after this duel, I will confront Yami. I have to know whether he returns my feelings, or not. Glancing at the clock, I read 10:47. I should get going. But I'm so nervous! I hope it doesn't show, that will give him an advantage over me... or do I want him to take advantage of me? This isn't helping. All I can do is grit my teeth and bear it, I suppose.

---

Ryou and Yami walked toward the abandoned warehouse, both reviewing duel strategies in their minds. Preoccupied, each didn't realize that the other was there until they met at the same time in front of the double doors of the warehouse.

Ryou looked up, and saw that Yami was doing anything but meeting his eyes. In fact, the Pharoah's eyes seemed to be stuck somewhere between his midriff and his knees. A shy grin came to his face as Yami finally looked up, attempting to hide his awe.

"Hello, Ryou. Care for some lunch?" Yami asked, proffering a basket of food to the white haired boy.

Ryou flushed. "Thank you, Yami. This is very thoughtful of you," he said, a gentle smile flitting across his lips. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing toward the doors.

"Of course," was his answer, and the dark spirit opened the doors, waiting for Ryou to enter before firmly closing the doors behind them.

Ryou's eyes went large at the vastness of the warehouse. "Wow… this place is humongous!" he cried, voice echoing his thoughts.

Yami chuckled. "I was thinking about fixing it up, making it into a duel arena. That way, we won't have to duel in our friends rooms, and this place is an equidistant from all of us. Even that damned- I beg your pardon, Ryou- Egyptian." His mouth twisted, and his eyes flitted upward to the skylight on top of the roof.

Ignoring the comment, Ryou gushed praises. "That's so wonderful! I'm sure everyone will be delighted!" he gasped, eyes sparkling as he gazed at the spirit. Suddenly, Yami reached behind his back, and drew out a red-checkered tablecloth.

"Let's eat," he stated, and flapped the cloth out so that it drifted lazily down. He plopped down on one side of the square, and indicated that Ryou sit down.

Ryou blushed. "Thank you, Yami," he said, and sat down across from Yami. Reaching out, he flipped back the lid of the picnic basket.

"Oh!" he yelped breathlessly, "Is that roasted turkey breast in a light basil sauce with sun-dried tomatoes, garlic, and rosemary on a lightly toasted cheese foccaccia?"

Yami stared at him. "Yes…"

He watched in horror as Ryou grabbed the largest one and polished it off in 2 seconds flat. But somehow, Ryou's eating habits, besides being utterly shocking, were somehow endearing. And, with what he was wearing... Ryou could deepthroat a whale, and he wouldn't mind. Or, he could deepthr- Yami paused, and banished all naughty thoughts from his head. He couldn't afford to be distracted today.

"Hungry enough, Ryou?" he asked wryly.

"Yesh. Fank you bewwy mulch! Ish moy favworeight!" Ryou replied, mouth filled with food, like a hampster stuffing pellets in its cheeks.

Yami sweat dropped. "I'm glad you like it," he said, grabbing a sandwich before they were all devoured.

Ryou started to look around. "Where's the drinks?" he asked.

"Over here," Yami said, gesturing to the cooler beside him, after hiding bottles that looked mysteriously like beer behind his back. He didn't know what Ryou wanted to drink, after the display just shown to him.

Ryou got an evil grin on his face, and plunged his hand into the cooler. Ever so slowly, his hand drew out. Yami's mouth opened in a silent scream as he saw what Ryou planned to drink. V8 Vegetable Juice. Which, perplexingly, he hadn't even put in the cooler in the first place. Perhaps Yuugi knew of Ryou's strange beverage preference, and had put it in there? He didn't even want to think about it, and shuddered as the chunky red-orange liquid flowed down Ryou's throat.

---

Bakura paused outside the Mutou game shop and knocked sharply. No one came to the door (fast enough for his liking), so he continued knocking until a familiar head of purple-black-blonde hair could be seen through the front window.

"Bakura! What are you doing here?" Yuugi asked, nervously.

The 5000 year old spirit ignored the shrimp in front of him, and walked right in. "Nice digs the Pharaoh's got," he mused.

"Bakura…? Is there any reason you're here?" Yuugi asked again, desperately trying to figure out a way to get rid of him.

Bakura suddenly whirled around, and stopped right in front of Yuugi. "You and I, kid, are going to see what the Pharaoh and that hikari of mine are up to," he stated simply.

The spiky-haired light grinned, something that was totally out of character for him. Maybe he was trying to blackmail Yami?

"I've been wondering about that, too! I mean, Yami likes him and all, right?" Yuugi blurted out innocently. He wasn't expecting the enraged response from the Tomb Robber, though.

"HE WHAT?!" The white-haired man screamed. In the general vicinity, birds stopped chirping, dogs stopped barking, and the old people stopped watering their gardens. Oh, and of course Yuugi's hair fell off, but that was just a fluke.

---

The second pop top… popped off, and the white haired boy chugged the contents down. Again. Ryou sighed in appreciation. "Do the V8!" he screamed, but frowned at the lack of rhyme. 'I wish I had a Mountain Dew…' he thought.

Yami took a long swig of his beer-disguised-as-a-diet-coke, and resigned himself to the randomness.

"Why are you drinking DIET coke, Yami?" Ryou asked inquisitively, "You're already skinny enough."

"I'm anorexic," Yami tranquilly replied, and sipped at his "Diet Coke" even more, as if to prove a point.

"Oh, okay. Hey, let's duel!" Ryou said, leaping up.

"Sure. Follow me," the spirit of the puzzle said, and led the way.

They entered a room filled with plushie pillows and beanbag chairs. In the midst of all the décor, there was a single, solitary oak table.

"OH, CAPITAL!" Ryou screamed, screeching like a little girl who just discovered all the families in her dollhouse had their heads mysteriously popped off. He took a running leap, and landed on the beanbag chairs and pillows.

Yami chuckled at his secret love's antics. "We will have 60 cards in a deck, 8000 life points. Ro Sham Bo for first draw," he stated.

Calming down, Ryou sat cross-legged on a beanbag chair, face buried in a pillow. "Mmkay," was his muffled response. Yami took a seat across from him, and set his deck on his right hand side. Ryou mirrored him, and they both drew 6 cards.

---

Ryou contemplated his hand.

Ok, I have Widespread Ruin, Vorse Raider, Giant Soldier of Stone, Giant Trunade, Magic Jammer, and 7 Tools of the Bandit. Hmm.

"I set Vorse Raider in attack mode, and put these two cards face down. That ends my turn."

---

He most likely has 2 trap cards down. I have the Dark Magician of course, Harpie's Feather Duster, Exchange, Gaia, The Fierce Knight, Dark Elf, and Magical Hats.

"I play the magic card Harpie's Magic Feather Duster! Destroy his traps!"

"Nope. Activate Trap!" Ryou yelled, and played Magic Jammer. "Magic Jammer stops your Magic card, and I discard my Giant Trunade."

"Fine. I play my Dark Elf, and sacrifice 1000 life points to have her attack your Vorse Raider. Go!" I commanded.

Ryou smirked at me. "Activate my face down card! Widespread Ruin!" he said, pleased, watching as Yami's Dark Elf was destroyed.

Argh. I'm the King of Games! I'm not supposed to have this happen! Don't think about Ryou… even though he looks REALLY hot in that leather... NO! This is a DUEL! I must win.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Lifepoints: Ryou: 8000. Me: 7000.

I have no more cards to protect my life points. Hopefully, he'll think my exchange card is a trap. I can't activate it though; he could pick my Dark Magician, or Gaia, the Fierce Knight! And who knew what he had in his hand. I know what I'd LIKE him to have in his hand, but… NO! Think of Tea with no clothes. Tea… no clothes… oh Ra! I think I'm going to be sick.

---

I drew a card. Ah, Mystical Space Typhoon.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy his face down card," I said. This would leave me free to attack his life points directly.

"Nooooooo!" Yami cursed. I ignored him. Wouldn't it be something if my non-existent grandchildren could hear about this? Their gay grandfather won a duel against the King of Games. Ah. Happy times.

"I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode, and attack your life points with Vorse Raider."

Lifepoints: Yami: 5100. Me: 8000.

---

"I play this card face down. Your turn." Ryou said.

I bit my lip in concentration. 'Heart of the cards… heart of the cards…' I thought. Ah! Big Shield Gardna. This card would help.

"I put one monster card face down, and end my turn."

Ryou picked a card. "I sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone to summon the Summoned Skull!" he cried, "I now end my turn."

Huh? What was he playing at? I had no traps or magic cards laid down. He sounds... nice when he duels… I pinched myself. DUELS! Not Ryou.

"I play this card face down, and end my turn." I grinned.

---

A/N: I don't know. I modified it, but I still think it's OOC. Even if Ryou's nervous. Well, I guess I'll just have to write a super-great 5th chapter to make up for it! If you're still here, thanks for reading.


	4. Disconnected

A/N: Last of the revised chapters. Next, a new! chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou. Want proof? Look at my bank account. See? -153.62 dollars. Now really, if I owned it, wouldn't I be like Seto Kaiba?

On to the fic!

---

_Previously, on Yu-gi-oh…_

"_I put one monster card face down, and end my turn."_

_Ryou picked a card. "I sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone to summon the Summoned Skull!" he cried, "I now end my turn."_

_Huh? What was he playing at? I had no traps or magic cards laid down. He sounds... nice when he duels… I pinched myself. DUELS! Not Ryou._

"_I play this card face down, and end my turn." I grinned._

---

I played my new card, Mystical Elf, in defense mode. Suddenly, Yami grinned. Obviously his card was good.

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" he said, with a smirk. I could block him with my facedown card, 7 Tools of the Bandit, but I decided to see where this was going.

"Bind his Summoned Skull!"

I just nodded, and closed my eyes.

"And I play this card in defense mode."

Opening my eyes, I drew another card. Aha! "I play Gemini Elf in attack mode!" I shouted, yet Yami seemed unfazed.

"My draw," he stated. He shoved the card into his hand, and smiled. "I summon the Dark Magician by sacrificing my Big Shield Gardna and Koumori Dragon. Dark Magic Attack!"

Great. No more Gemini Elf for me. Say goodbye to 600 life points.

Me: 7400. Yami: 5100.

I drew a card. "I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon my Total Defense Shogun! He automatically reverts back into defense mode, but may still attack. Secondly, I play Tribute of the Doomed by discarding my last card to destroy your Dark Magician.

You have no monsters or traps on the field, so I can attack your life points directly. Go Vorse Raider! Go, my Total Defense Shogun! Bwahaha! Die, foolish mortal!"

Yami sweat dropped. Was it something I said?

Lifepoints: Me: 7400. Yami: 1650.

---

Oh, shit. Heart of the cards, don't fail me now.

I drew a card. Yes! Mirror Force! "I play this card facedown and end my turn," I said coldly. Hopefully I could annihilate all of his monsters.

Ryou blinked. "Vorse Raider, attack his life points directly!" he commanded.

"ACTIVATE TRAP!" I yelled, but Ryou shook his head.

"Reveal my face down card!" he called, and flipped over a card in his duel deck. "7 Tools of the Bandit."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked, but then shrugged, nonchalantly. "I discard Kuriboh from my hand. That negates any damage you might have caused."

"Total Defense Shogun, attack!" Ryou hollered.

Lifepoints: Me: 100. Ryou: 6500.

I picked another card. Blast Sphere! That would come in handy. I knew what I'd like to blast on…. NO! Bad Yami. The duel. I hadn't lost a (fair) duel in 3000 years (mainly because there wasn't anyone to duel), but I wouldn't start now.

"I put this card in defense position, and end my turn," I stated.

Ryou drew a card, and placed it face down in his Magic/Trap area.

I frowned, not knowing why he didn't attack. He was beginning to worry me, but I couldn't show any weaknesses or hesitation. That would be my downfall. But dear Ra, I couldn't help but stare at him!

My new card was Exodia The Forbidden One. I'd HAVE to play it face down, even if I didn't have the rest of the pieces. I didn't have any other monsters in my hand, so if he attacked my Blast Sphere, and it went into it's destroy mode, I wouldn't have anything left to defend my life points.

"Your turn," I said, and focused intently on my deck. I knew it would instill power inside of me.

Ryou smirked. I really was beginning to think he was turning into a sweeter, cuddlier, prettier, more charming, utterly adorable version of Yami Bakura… But wait. Smirking during a duel is NEVER a good thing.

"I activate Ceasefire." Those three simple words had the ability to completely turn my dueling world upside down. My eyes widened in shock as I saw my effect cards flip over, and watched my life points drain slowly to 0.

Lifepoints: Ryou: 6,400. Me: 0.

"I… lost.…" My mouth formed the unfamiliar words. I think Ryou became worried about my defeat, because he rushed over to me immediately after witnessing the stricken expression frozen on my features.

"Are you alright?" he asked, somewhat frantically.

"No…" I trailed, voice suddenly weak.

"Yami, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just-"

I cut him off. "I'm fine, just a bit shocked. No one has ever beaten me before, but I'm glad it was you."

He blushed. He was so… cute when he did that.

Suddenly, he gave me a piercing stare. "During the duel. You seemed distracted. By what?" he asked firmly. "I don't deserve a win if you weren't concentrating."

A calmness came out of me, and I opened my mouth. '_No, don't say anything stupid!_' Yuugi was screaming through the link. I frowned. Since when did he become such a little eavesdropper?

"I was distracted… by this," I heard myself saying, as I brought Ryou into a fierce kiss.

Well… saves the trouble of confessing… I thought dumbly, as I wrapped my arms around Ryou's waist to bring him closer. '_What are you DOING!?!_' aibou screamed. I quickly shut the mind link closed.

I was about to pull back and apologize, but I realized Ryou was responding. I grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss, but he pushed away, panting.

"Yami… I have to go. I'm so sorry… thank you for the picnic…" he whispered, and broke for the door.

'You're welcome…' I thought sardonically. So. What now? Gathering my deck and the empty picnic bag, I began the walk home.

----

A torrent of emotions flooded through the link of Yami Bakura. Surprise, shock, pleasure, sorrow, pain, and finally a blur of those emotions together. His lips tightened in anger.

"If that Pharaoh did ANYTHING to hurt Ryou with…" he rumbled.

Yuugi's mouth was open with shock, with a glazed look over his eyes. "I can't believe he did that…" he whispered, more to himself than anyone else, but the deft ears of Bakura caught his words.

"Did what?" he asked, deadly calm.

"Um... well..." Yuugi stuttered.

"Tell me now, or I'll be forced to hurt you."

Yuugi looked at the spirit pleadingly, but realized there was no sympathy in his eyes. "They… kissed…." he replied, biting his lip.

Bakura's eyes darkened, as he realized what he must do. He slowly turned, and set off for the den. Moments later, he came back with a plain white envelope, with one word written on it. Ryou.

"Give this… to Ryou. Tell him I had to do it," Bakura growled, but there was a note of complete and utter sorrow in his voice. The dark spirit stalked out the door, leaving the confused boy with nothing, no explanation. Nothing but a letter in his hand.

A weeping Yuugi began the melancholy stagger to the phone receiver, hating what he was about to do. Almost involuntarily, his fingers began to dial a familiar number.

---

Why did he kiss me? I thought he liked Yuugi, if anyone… hell, I didn't even know if he was gay! But why couldn't he have done it earlier… before things with Bakura and I got… different?

I know it's selfish of me, but I just can't choose. Yami is so strong and loyal, but then, my yami has been so kind and understanding lately. They both look at me so tenderly, I see that now. But… I think I'm in love with both of them…

No! I… can't believe that. It's wrong, unnatural. But… it's how I feel. Tears poured off of my face as I treaded the path to my home blindly. When I got home, I could sort everything out. When I got home.

---

He WOULD understand why I did what I did. It was only natural. But if I'm not worried about his reaction, then why am I having such a hard time doing this to him? Oh, light... It's not the kiss. Ok, well maybe that was part of it, but it wasn't the reason why.

CHE! I have to do this. The gods' will commands that this happen. I shrugged a duffel bag onto my shoulder, and set out for the train station. My eyes traced over the walls of the place I had learned to call home. The place I had learned to trust, to care for. The silhouette of a smile rested upon my lips as I remembered the memories I had here. I would miss it. "Goodbye, Ryou…" I whispered. His name sounded so sweet upon my lips. One last sigh, and… I vanished.

---

A/N: I know that you guys have been waiting for the 5th chapter for over 3 years. And... well... here it is! Finally!! So, read on!


End file.
